1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel, a display device including the same, and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a pixel for an active matrix type organic light-emitting diode display, a display device including the same, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, an OLED luminance is generally controlled by a current or a voltage. The OLED includes an anode layer and cathode layer forming an electric field, and an organic light-emitting material emitting light by the electric field.
Typically, an OLED display is classified into a passive matrix type OLED (PMOLED) display and an active matrix type OLED (AMOLED) display according to its driving mechanism.
AMOLED displays selectively performing lighting every unit pixel is becoming the mainstream technology in terms of a resolution, a contrast, and an operation speed.
As displays have increased in size, the number of pixels have increased to maintain a high resolution. In this situation, a simplified structure of the pixel may be beneficial.
The above information is designed to assist in understanding the disclosed technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.